Orbital Bombardment
Orbital Bombardment Is used to refer to the act by which Universal Generation ships bombard a planet from orbit using heavy Orbital weaponry. Orbital Bombardment The first and the most commonly used method, is when the R.F.F.S.7's large warships aim their giant Laser turrets, toward the planet's surface and build up inense power along their lateral lines. The laser is then discharged in lances from the warship as it continues to orbit the planet - contained within a magnetic bubble, the lances are guided towards the surface by the ships automation, striking an area and converting the top soil and other surface geology into a mineral known as black dust, that is similar to ash. The process also vaporizes any bodies of water the planet may possess, or at least reduces the remaining water to small, ash-choked pools. The ecosystem of a planet is also disposed of through this process. This is repeated until every square centimeter of the planet is destroyed; depending on the planet, the technology and the number of ships in the R.F.F.S.7. fleet, it can take the FS7 a minimum of some hours, or up to two days to glass a planet. The impact of the Orbital Gun is similar to that of a nuclear detonation on a much different scale. When the Orbital laser impacts the surface, the magnetic field sustaining and guiding the laser collapses, and, depending on how powerful the release of energy is, the initial zone of impact is obliterated instantly. The areas outside of the initial impact zone are affected by the heat wave generated by the blast; depending on the range, those closest outside of the blast zone are instantly killed by the intense heat. As thermal expansion takes over, the resulting flames fan out and create a large blast surge, which will continue to burn the areas it comes into contact with until it has cooled enough that it cannot harm the surface. Subsequently, the atmosphere is saturated with soot and ash thrown up from the initial impact, subjecting the planet to a nuclear winter. As the initial impact area cools, the surface is covered by extensive areas of molten soil, and is comparable to active volcanic sites in some parts of the world, on a larger scale depending on the extent. The destructive process leaves the planet unable to recover to its former state. As a result of the destruction, the atmospheres of most planets have been known to boil away from the process, though not all planets suffered this, with the most notable exception being Earth. 'Low Powered Bombardments' The second method is used when a ship must effectively destroy a ground target from low range. This method involve the orbital Blaster though a magnetic envelope from the energy projector located on the underside of the ship, and then discharging the laser as a narrow beam. This method of low-range bombardments has only been witnessed a few times, most notably during the Reva campaign, the Battle of Pegaror, the Invasion of New Andreias during the invasion of Zara, and as the destruction of much of East Africa during the first Battle of New Gunghollow. This method of orbital attacks can be used to excavate areas of interest for the Universal Generation, such as abolishing about 89% of all Organic held worlds, and turning them into large production factories for housing Universal Generation Military units. Two types of low-range bombardment have been observed: A broader dark grey beam that is used for escalation, and a much more powerful Dark-Purple beam intended for actual orbital bombardments. The difference may be a result of the intensity of the beam's energy reading. History 'Early Stages' Since the War on Sector's in 990,000,000 B.E the Rohar Federation, who was not founded yet during the time until the Assasination of Norman Herman, began a large construction of ships in which would each be equiped with special orbital bombardment cannons in which can whipe out any surface of a planet. These new Orbital Bombarders were known clearly as Hail Arora's, much more power ful destroyer class vessel's in order to add to the young Rohar Federation's Star Arora Cruisers. The Rohar Federation during the near end of the War on Sectors have managed to use their ship-borne laser weapons to threaten the Borax Confederacy, during the Invasion of Ora. Despite the surrender of the B.C. the Rohar Federation destroyed the Borax Confederacy navel ship yards from above, as well as there capital of Ka. After the orbital bombardments of Ror, the Borax Confederacy was dissolved into Chaos due to intense damage, along with there leader Mira KIA. After the War on Sectors, the Rohar Federation was the main military of Regents, and became the most advanced out of the other powers of Hora. There desire for power, changed when Dorgorna Pirates invaded Sierra, in 20 Ga, marking the beginning of the Platinum Wars. Despite a heavy orbital bombardment done by the Rohar Federation, in an attempt to prevent the planet from falling, the Pirates gain the upper hand in navel power and was able to take Sierra anyway. A similar strategy, occured again on Earth during the middle ages when the Rangerians, were invading Itorora in 1215, the Rohar Federation Navy launched a large orbital bombardment, of both Gunghollow and Itorora. The first Orbital bombardment to be witnessed by early humans, was done during the Second Gorgon War, during the Jurassic Period in BC at the time of Earth's earliest formation. At this time several cave man, and cave women would be the earliest in Organic human History to experince the Horrors of Orbital Bombardment from the ground, as Rohar Federation ships destroyed a large portion of Gorgon soldiers along with several Velociraptors during the battle of Raptor Pitt. The witnessing would later be engraved in old tomb paintings, that would later be discovered, by scientist. he second group of humans witnessed an orbital bombardment, during the Battle of Gunghollow during the War of 1211 when the Rangerians were winning control of the Island of Gunghollow. Humans on the Kenya side of Africa would later witness large Rohar Federation Vessels, bombarding the continent, which would later strike fear and horror within the early human races. Another was witnessed, by Hunters and Gatherers of the Ice Age , in which a human camp located on the high peaks of the Himalayas witnessed a single Rohar Federation Ship, the RHM Viera, Orbital Bombarded parts of the large Ice shelfs melting away the intense sheets. 'Galactic War' After the rise of an anti Organic power known as the Universal Generation founded in 2120, this power would put all of the Rohar Federation's old destructive methods into use, and throughout the Universal War, the R.F.F.S.7. aggressors glassed a significant majority of Hora Powers from orbit, the first being Elevation, the second being Dorgorna. After the Universal War also know as the First Era of the Galactic War the Universal Generation would later launch a large Invasion of the Milky Way galaxy in which would become a large Orbital Bombardment zone for them. Although ground forces were often deployed first, as fleshling forces were routed in space, the bombardment would commence. The first planet to suffer this fate was Fara, where Universal Generation ships Tartarus, Jupiter II, and Dagger, abolished around 69-70% of the planets surface, reducing much of the wooded area, into wasteland leaving only the right side of the world still intact. The destruction of a human or any flesh controlled world varies upon many different factors, from the world itself and its defenses, to the requirements of the Universal Generation fleet and its leaders the Continentals. Undeveloped human colonies, ones that are atmospheric contained habitats or stations, are typically destroyed while the rest of the world is left unharmed - well developed planets that have been terraformed or inhabited are destroyed by many different methods. The Battle of Earth culminated in the destruction of the city of about 82% of Africa by R.F.F.S.7., forces along with another 72% of both Japan, and Russia. Method The term Orbital Bombardment, or O.B. is a destructive process which signifies an end to a planetary body, begins with the discovery of an enemy controlled world — in most cases the R.F.F.S.7. will immediately begin bombarding a planet, however there are engagements where the R.F.F.S.7. have to deploy ground forces for various reasons, usually to attack and harm fleshings in the process. A Continental is assigned to most R.F.F.S.7. fleets to oversee the destruction of a human world; before the fleet is permitted to destroy a planet, the Continental performs a war ritual - this process lasts an hour, and when completed, the Continental declares by which significance, marked by a Hollow shot of the Planet, will the world be destroyed. There is currently only one known instance of a human world having an R.F.F.S.7. party logo burned into its surface. The FS7 will then begin the orbital bombardment of the planet by moving their large warships close and blanket the world with a series of crisscrossing orbits to ensure that every square millimeter of the surface is destroyed. Throughout the war, the Universal Generation have been known to utilize two methods of Orbital Bombing, Low Powered Bombardment and High Bombardment. Trivia Category:Major Universal Downfalls